Crowded Room
by kyleenason
Summary: Merlin, a shy girl with no friends, meets two boys who change her life forever. Some would even say they become her family. And it's only right to have your big brothers worry when your not well. No slash. Modern AU, girlMerlin! Brotherly knights. Caring Arthur. Summary isn't wonderful - story is better. Check it out and review!


**Eyyo' readers! I was just sitting in my bedroom, reading fanfiction because it's basically all I do in my free time, and then and idea came to me and I simply had to make a story out of it!**

**I was inspired to write this while reading 'Little Sister', written by _trillion42_. I encourage you to check out that fanfiction! It's hilarious, brilliant, and sweet.  
**

**Anyways - Here's what I came up with, and if you want me to write an 'aftermath' to this, let me know. Please review and enjoy! XD**

* * *

The day had started out as any other Monday did. Hectic, loud, and filled to the brim with complaints from Gwaine due to his hangover.

Arthur who was late for work, as usual, was frantically running about looking for his other sock and shouting, "where the hell is my coffee?! Someone, please get me some damn coffee!"

Only, to the blonde's inconvenience, the one person to actually help him in the mornings wasn't there. Her name... Merlin.

* * *

I suppose it would be best to explain how they all arrived at this point. We certainly wouldn't want any confusion now, would we?

It all began many years ago...

Merlin had been living with her uncle Giaus since her parents and brother died. She was always a little bit... different. However, after she lost her mother, father, and her older brother Lancelot to a tragic car accident at the age of eight, she became even more secluded and shy. With no friends and only her uncle, who had long hours working as a doctor, she was alone for a long period of her life. Some would have said she was beautiful girl, with her waist length, black hair, and her ocean blue eyes. Only, due to her quietness and odd habits, people misunderstood her, bullied her, and pushed her further and further into darkness.

Everything changed one day after school. It was eighth-grade year and she had stayed after for some help on homework. Everything was silent in the empty hallway as she walked toward the exit, that is, until three high-school boys pushed her into the nearby lockers.

"Freak!" Merlin heard them shout at her.

"You don't belong here. You'll never belong anywhere!" The words rang in her ears as she was pushed again, this time falling to the ground.

Merlin tried to ignore them, ignore the pain they were bringing her, but it wasn't right. She was only thirteen, she didn't think she deserved to be given so much hate. It was such a normal occurrence, bullying, but it still felt like a stab to the heart each time it happened. Each time the harsh words were spat at her or the fists targeted her face, it broke her. Only more each time.

Then came along two sophomores by the names Arthur and Gwaine. They looked fairly strong, even compared to the tough seniors who were sending kicks towards Merlin. So, being their idiotically braves selves, they stepped in to help. There was arguing, more evil words directed toward the fallen girl, and even some witty remarks sent by Gwaine.

Eventually it all came to a close when the dark haired sophomore punched one of the three bullying assholes in the face.

"My nose!" The tallest of the seniors cried out. He drew his hand away from the place it had found on his nose, blood covering his palm.

"We'll get you for this!" Another one of them said angrily before stalking off, the two others following after.

"Those bastards," Gwaine shook his head disapprovingly before turning toward Merlin, "you still alive down there? They didn't rough you up too much, did they?"

"You didn't have to do that..." Stated Merlin quietly while still sitting on the ground, her head lowered.

"Of course we did! What kinda guy _wouldn't _help a damsel in distress?" Gwaine smiled cheekily.

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot. I'm Arthur." The blonde said to Merlin while reaching down and offering his hand to help her up.

"And I'm Gwaine - not an idiot by the way. If anyone's the idiot it's princess over here!" The humorous sixteen year old gestured to his friend beside him.

Merlin took Arthur's hand and stood with his help before brushing off her skinny jeans. Her face was still directed towards the ground, her hair shrouding the bruise forming on her cheek.

"I both think your complete clotpoles-" she told them, "-But, what you did means a lot... so, um, thanks."

With that, the raven haired girl began walking off down the school corridor, her blue eyes gazing down at the glossy floor.

"Wait!" Arthur ran up to her and she stopped, "what's your name?"

"I... I'm Merlin." Merlin whispered, and then continued on her way.

The next encounter she had with the two boys was at lunch the following week. She had been sitting out in the courtyard eating a sandwich alone and beneath the shade of a tree. Arthur spotted her first, dragging Gwaine away from their other friends just so they could sit with her.

"Hey! Merlin, right?" Gwaine plopped down beside and then opened his can of soda.

"Um... Yeah." Merlin responded shyly.

"We noticed you sitting here alone, where are all your friends?" Arthur asked obliviously and sat down beside her.

"I-I don't have any." She mumbled before nibbling at her sandwich.

"Nonsense! We're your friends now!" Gwaine said while giving her a wink. This drew out an actual laugh from the shy girl.

"But you guys are... I don't know... Cool! You have friends, popularity! I'm a nobody, someone with no future ahead of me and a life that's worth nothing. Besides I couldn't be friends with such prat!" Merlin said and put down her sandwich, just so she could cross her arms.

"I'm not a prat! I'm handsome, rebellious, funny! But not a prat - whatever that is!" Gwaine disagreed.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you Gwaine..." She dared to say.

"What about me, makes me a prat! I'm nice!" Arthur exclaimed.

"You, well, you just have this prattish air about you. It's hard to explain." Merlin smiled in that moment. The first real smile she had given in years.

"Whatever! So what? I may be a prat - according to you - but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Arthur said.

"Didn't you hear me?" Merlin's smile dropped, "I'm nothing, will always be nothing. If you become friends with me, I'll only drag you down. Nobody likes me, and because of that, people will start disliking you!"

"Who cares?! If people turn their backs on us because we want to be your friend, then we don't want to be theirs!" Explained Arthur seriously.

"Besides, your pretty awesome, and we are pretty awesome, so together we'll just be one big ball of awesomeness!" Gwaine spreads his arms to show just _how _big of a ball they'll be.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Merlin chuckles.

"Well it should, because you aren't a _nobody_, Merlin. You are a very awesome _somebody_!" The wavy haired teenager told her with a grin before taking another gulp of his soda.

After that, the three of them talked more and more until it became a regular thing for them to hang out. Merlin was also introduced to the rest of their 'gang', Elyan, Leon, and Percival. She grew closer and closer to the boys and soon enough she found herself doing everything with them. Only the obstacle of being two grades behind them got in her way.

During her Sophomore year in high-school (all the boys seniors), she met Arthur's sister Morgana and her friend Gwen whom were Juniors. They became great friends, giving her comfort and shoulders to cry on if need-be.

Then, one year after Merlin graduated, Giaus passed away. She was devastated but stayed strong with the help of her friends, the friends she never thought she would have. Although, losing her uncles house, she ended up staying in a motel with nowhere else to go. Only a week later, however, everything changed when Gwaine found out.

The alcoholic insisted she move in with them, their large apartment having an office that they never used which could easily be turned into a bedroom. She denied at first, stating it would be odd living with a bunch of men and there was already too many of them living in that one apartment. However, after all of them constantly suggesting it, and even soft-spoken Percival urging her to move in, she did so.

Two months later she was already settled into her new home living with her best friends. Percival and Gwaine share a small bedroom, Elyan, Leon, and Arthur share the biggest, and she has her own little space in the old office. It's a bit cramped, but at the same time, absolutely perfect.

Because truthfully, Merlin had never felt more at home.

...Now that you are all caught up, let's return to the present day.

* * *

Merlin had slept over at Guinevere's with Morgana, having an extremely rare girls night. So, unlike most rushed mornings, the twenty year old girl was not around to help Arthur get ready. Because, although the youngest out of all of them, she was normally the most responsible. Unless, of course, you left her and Gwaine alone, and then there was trouble.

"Arthur your going to be late." Elyan said before taking a sip of his preferred hot-chocolate.

"I know that! I just can't find my damn sock anywhere!" Arthur shouted from his bedroom.

"Merlin was right when she she said you wouldn't be able to last a morning without her," Gwaine smirked but winced from the pain it brought to his head, "she's practically your mother when it comes to getting you ready in the morning!"

"Shut up and help me find my car keys!" The blonde commanded as if he were a king.

"Oh, so now it's your keys? Found your sock then, that's impressive... um, try the key hook in the entryway." Suggested Leon from the kitchen who was preparing himself a bowl of cereal.

"Right!" Arthur ran to the entryway and yanked his keys off from where they were hanging on the wall. Then his cellphone began to ringing. He put it to his ear with a sigh.

"What is it, Morgana? I'm running late!" He asked annoyed, but soon later his face went from stressed to concerned.

"Wait, wait! Slow down! Tell me exactly what happened..." Arthur told his sister over the phone and everyone else in the room looked over, wondering what the problem was.

"Alright, I'll call work and let them know I'm not coming in today. I'll be there within an hour!" He said before hanging up.

"What was that all about, princess?" Gwaine asked, his throbbing head beginning to feel better.

Arthur only had to say on word to get their full, undying attention, "Merlin..."

Then a jumble of questions came is way, such as:

"What's wrong? Did something happen?!"

"Is she hurt?!"

"Is Merlin okay?"

"Shut up!" Arthur shouted, and then composed himself before continuing, "apparently she slipped in the bathroom this morning and hit her head on the tile. Morgana and Gwen immediately took her to the hospital. My sister said there was a lot of blood and that Merlin hasn't woken up yet but so far they don't know what exactly is wrong. I'm about to call work, but after that I'm headed over there."

"I'm coming too!" Gwaine stood up, his face serious and eyes filled with worry.

"We'll go too, she means the world to all of us." Leon said, also speaking for Elyan and Percival.

It was only and one hour, fourteen minutes, and twenty-three seconds later, that they arrived at the hospital.

Gwen and Morgana were sitting in the waiting room, looking tired and fretful. Arthur walked up to them and Gwen rushed into his arms before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. The two of them had been a couple for five months at that point, after Merlin had convinced the prat that he actually did have feelings for Elyan's sister. Morgana stood up next, giving her brother a quick hug and then explaining more thoroughly what happened.

Then they were left sitting and waiting for another twenty minutes before the doctor came out and asked for the family of Merlin Emrys.

"We, um, we're her family." Gwen told him.

"All of you? I don't think so." The doctor shook his head. The small grin on his face clearly expressed that he thought it was a joke of some proportion.

"We are the closest thing Merlin has to a family. We all love her like she were our little sister, so as her big brother I want to see her!" Gwaine said fiercely, meaning every word.

"Alright," the doctor gave in, "but it will definitely be a crowded room."

He led them through a few sets of doors and down a hallway before turning into room 204.

"Unfortunetly she has been put into a coma, due to swelling of the brain, a result of trauma. She is in no serious danger, as of now, however, there is not telling when she may wake. It could be days, weeks even. If it becomes months and there is still now sign of her being aware, her health will be of concern. Until then we can only hope that any changes will be good ones. Call in a nurse if you need anything." The doctor explained flatly, obviously use to informing the status of patients.

"Thank you..." Arthur said before making his way over to Merlin. The doctor left the room without another word.

Merlin looked three shades paler than usual, and her skinny frame seemed like nothing under the hospital blankets. She was connected to various machines and an IV. The stitches made on her forehead were clearly visible next to her messy, ebony hair. When Arthur reached forward to grip her hand, it seemed frail and breakable, and cold as ice. If it weren't for the steady rise and fall of her chest, Merlin's friends could have thought she was already dead.

Gwaine quickly stepped over to the other side of the bed and sat down in the chair next to Merlin. He lifted his hand to her cheek and brushed his warm fingers against her cool skin before pushing some of her hair away from her closed eyes.

"Hey, Merls... We're all here - here for you. So you gotta do something for us now. You gotta wake up soon, okay?" Gwaine said softly leaning back in his seat.

Percival, Leon, and Elyan all found spots on the floor to sit down, their backs up against the wall. Morgana and Gwen sat down on the small couch by the window and Arthur and Gwaine stayed by Merlin's bedside.

The clock ticked, the clouds outside shifted slowly across the sky, and before they new it, 8:00 had become 12:00. Gwen and Elyan offered to take a trip out to buy everyone lunch, only gone for a short while before returning with food for all their hungry friends. Merlin stayed the same, not to the surprise of anyone.

At 7:30 p.m. Morgana finally suggested they go home to get some rest. Everyone reluctantly left, everyone that is, except for Gwaine and Arthur. So that night Merlin's two greatest friends sat beside her, hoping she would awaken.

By 2:00 a.m. there was still no change. Just the beeping of the monitors confirming she wasn't getting worse. Although, she wasn't improving either.

"You made me skip work today, you idiot..." Arthur told her quietly as Gwaine snored in his seat across the bed, "I'm going to have to go tomorrow morning, you know? So it would be a lot easier for me if you could wake up now so I wouldn't have to worry anymore."

Arthur dragged his hands down and across his face tiredly before gripping her motionless fingers with his once more.

"Remember when we first met... Gwaine and I, we stopped those jackass seniors from beating you to a pulp. You were only thirteen, and already your life was filled to the brim with heartache. You didn't have anyone to help you out - with no friends and with Giaus always so busy. Then we spoke to you at lunch after that... It was the first time you called me a prat." Arthur chuckled softly.

"You know, I made a promise that day? A promise that I wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to you again. I had only just met you, but there was something about you, Merlin. Something that made me want to always be there for you, be your friend, your family... Now look at us. We are one big family. Gwaine was right earlier when he said we loved you, because we do. All of us. I love you. You really are our little sister, Merlin.

So don't make me break my promise now... Not after all this time. I still want to protect you, and be there for you. Please. Please just wake up. It hasn't even been a day yet, but every hour your eyes are closed, it makes me worry even more..." Arthur sighed and actually let a tear slide down his cheek, not bothering to wipe it away. He lowered his head and rested it on the bed right next to her, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Two weeks and five days past with no change. Everyday at least one of them would stay in that room with her, the others off at work. During the weekends it was crowded, all of them sitting in there, completely silent, hoping for her to wake up. Gwaine didn't even go to the bar or any of the clubs during those two weeks. They were all worried sick for their little sister.

Then, the stars gifted them with the grant of their wish, their only plea.

Saturday night, at 6:23 p.m., Merlin's eyes fluttered open. She squinted against the light and took deep breaths to ease the pain in her head.

"Merls? Merls, are you awake?" Gwaine asked, squeezing her hand.

"G-Gwaine?" She whispered while opening her eyes a little wider to get a look at his face.

He smiled down at her, his big grin lighting up his entire face.

"Hey, Merls, how you feeling?" He questioned softly.

"My - my head sorta hurts..." Merlin informed him and blinked, trying to let her eyes adjust to the light.

"You had us worried sick, you idiot!" She heard Arthur say, but his words weren't harsh, they were filled with relief.

"Prat? Is that you?" She grinned.

"Who else?" The blonde grinned back.

"Merlin! You're alright!" Morgana beamed.

"We were starting to lose hope that you would wake up!" Leon commented.

"Thank the gods your okay!" Elyan cheered.

"Do you need me to get a nurse? Are you feeling well?" Gwen asked, happy, but still concerned.

"I'm really glad your back." Spoke Percival.

Merlin was taken aback and just looked at all of them with an cheeky smile.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Really! What happened anyway?" She asked while sitting up, with the help of Gwaine and Arthur, of course.

"You hit your head... You've been in a coma for almost three weeks." Morgana explained to her.

"Three weeks? I'm sorry." She said while looking shocked.

"Why are you sorry?!" Arthur asked loudly.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. How long have you all been here?" Merlin questioned.

"We've been switching off. When none of us have work we all come in." Leon told her.

"And we had a right to worry - don't be sorry about it - it's are job. You _are _our little sister after all!" Gwaine added.

Merlin sat quietly for a few seconds, smiling at the thought that all of them cared so dearly for her. Years ago she had no one, a life filled with misery and no future. However, she sat there in that moment, realizing that these boys changed her entire world. They made her smile everyday, gave her more love than she deserved, and gave her something to live for. They really were her big brothers, her family, and she loved them with her whole heart.

"You guys really are amazing. My wonderful family..." She told them sincerely before adding, "but don't you think this room is a little bit crowded?"

* * *

**That's it! I'm actually really pleased with this. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Please review, favorite, and follow (If you want a short aftermath story).**

**See you guys later! **

**- Your friend and writer, Kylee**


End file.
